


you and i might just be the best thing

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Cute Kaisoo, Fluff, M/M, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Jongin can’t say no to Kyungsoo, so he agrees to be his fake boyfriend for a box of free cupcakes.





	you and i might just be the best thing

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and spread soft kaisoo fics!

Jongin receives five messages after his Humanities class.

 **kyungiesaur:** hyung?

 **kyungiesaur:** i need to ask something

 **kyungiesaur:** hyuuuunnng i hope you won’t get mad at me but pleaseee i need your help!!!

 **kyungiesaur:** can you be my pretend boyfriend?

 **kyungiesaur:** aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hyuuuungggggggggg pleaseeeeeeeee don’t get mad at meeeeee

He stops breathing.

“W-What—“

Turning around, he sees everyone busy stuffing their things inside their lockers, while he stands in front of his, unmoving. He rereads the messages on his phone over and over again. Not yet convinced from what he just read, he rereads them again. Again and again and again.

“Yo!” Chanyeol throws an arm around his shoulders and he almost drops his phone on the floor, but thankfully he saves it with his fast reflex.

“You surprised me!” He accuses Chanyeol and pushes him off. He sighs and takes a tight grip on his phone. “Where is Sehun?” He keeps his phone back in his pocket to stuff his things in his locker.

Chanyeol crosses his arms as he waits for Jongin to finish. “In the bathroom.”

Jongin slams the locker door and locks it with the number code he put on it. _121494_. He arranges the strap of his bag on his shoulders before turning to his friend. “Is he going to pick up Kyungsoo?”

Chanyeol grins and wiggles his brows. “I bet you only want to pick him up instead, don’t you?”

“Pick up who?” Sehun appears behind Chanyeol, chewing a gum.

“Dude!” Chanyeol slings his arm this time on Sehun’s shoulders and almost nuzzles his face on his bubblegum pink hair.

Jongin gets tensed, because Chanyeol might spill his secret to their friend and he’s not ready to have his secret known yet by Sehun, so he gives Chanyeol an eager look to zip his mouth shut.

To his relief, Chanyeol covers the sudden heavy atmosphere with his boisterous laughter. “Pick up the baby kitten in front of Starbucks. Remember the pure black cat with blue eyes? That one!”

“Ah,” Sehun buys the excuse and Jongin also covers it up with a pretentious chuckle and pout.

“That one.” Jongin rubs the back of his neck and starts walking down the hallway with his friends.

“If it’s still there then you’re lucky.” Sehun deadpans. He’s now on his phone and Jongin suspects he’s texting Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol’s lips form an ‘o’ as he’s looking over the conversation Sehun is having with the person he’s texting. Jongin is one hundred percent sure it’s Kyungsoo. No doubt.

“Are you going to pick up Kyungsoo from school?” Chanyeol asks for Jongin and Jongin clears his throat. He looks straight ahead the hallway rather than make a suspicious comment about Kyungsoo. His phone also vibrates inside his pocket as Sehun answers the question.

“I’m not. He said he’s going to meet up with Baekhyun to have bubbletea. I’ll head home first.” Sehun spits his gum in the bin basket close to the exit of the building and turns to Jongin. “You know Jongin, my brother loves cats. If you’re going to pick up the kitty and bring it home, show the kitty to my brother too he’ll love it.”

Jongin hides a smile and nods. “I will.”

 

 **kyungiesaur:** i’ll head straight to your place. we need to talk

 **jongin:** I’ll pick you up in school. See you.

 

-

 

“I thought you’re mad at me.”

“I’m not.”

“This kitty is so cute, Jongin!” Kyungsoo pets the small kitty on his lap. The small younger boy has the audacity to wear shorts and flaunt his flawless white thighs at his friend. He shed his school pants earlier in front of Jongin shamelessly, complaining about how hot the weather is that day. Jongin can only look away and berate himself for staring at those thick thighs for five seconds. Maybe he exceeded. He’s not sure.

“Can I name him Blackie?”

Jongin sets the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and sits beside Kyungsoo. “Don’t you have any other witty ideas? Blackie is too plain.”

Kyungsoo pouts. “But I want to name him Blackie.”

Jongin grabs some popcorn and stuffs them in his mouth. He watches the boy beside him brush the fur of the kitty he really did pick up in front of Starbucks on his way home. He’s relieved that the cat was still there, because he really did plan to adopt the kitty instead of seeing it cry whenever he passes by the coffee shop.

“Okay.” He gives up. He thinks he can never say no to Kyungsoo’s requests anyway. “Blackie then.”

“Really, hyung?”

Jongin reaches out a hand to muss Kyungsoo’s fluffy brownish hair. Jongin really loves the color of his hair so much. “Really, really.”

“You hear that, baby kitty? Your name now is Blackie and I am your Daddy Soo.” Kyungsoo giggles, rubbing his fingers behind the kitten’s ear, eliciting a purr from it.

Jongin could only sigh from the beauty beside him. But he snaps out from his reverie as he remembers something that they should talk about, the reason why Kyungsoo lied to his big brother about going to a bubbletea date with Baekhyun.

“So what’s this pretend thing you’re asking about?”

Kyungsoo brings out a bracelet that has Kyungsoo’s initials written on the white plastic plate from his bag and laces it around the kitten’s neck. He makes sure it’s loose before cradling it in his arms like holding a baby.

The sound coming from the television becomes a buzz in Jongin’s ears as he stares at Kyungsoo’s pouty lips.

“I should have asked you first if you’re free tomorrow,” Kyungsoo mumbles quietly. His cheeks are puffed seconds later, then deflates, but puffs up again and Jongin is having a hard time stopping himself from poking those lovely cheeks with his finger. He leans a little though, but Kyungsoo turns his face to him and slicks his lips with his wet pink tongue just when their faces are almost an inch closer.

 _Bad timing_ , Jongin says inwardly as he leans back and retrieves Blackie from the younger boy. He cradles it on his open palms and stares at it to distract himself. “I’m free tomorrow after 1pm.”

Surprisingly, Kyungsoo scoots closer to him. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Kyungsoo folding his legs as he sits on his own legs, short ridding up to showcase more of his milky skin. “Can you please _please_ go to my school tomorrow? I don’t have someone else to ask to be my pretend boyfriend to get those yummy cupcakes from Pastry Heaven in campus. Only couples could avail the free cupcakes and I want them so bad!”

Jongin stares at him wide-eyed, but he doesn’t speak as he lets the younger continue his explanation.

“You see? There’s going to be a promo for their opening tomorrow and I love, love Pastry Heaven goodies and to avail a box of three cupcakes, I have to resort to this. You know how pricey their goods are and I can’t just ask Sehun hyung to buy a box for me because I know he’s saving up to buy a guitar next month. Be my boyfriend for a day, hyung. I swear I’ll reward you anything you’d want to have by the end of tomorrow. Just please? I don’t have much friends to play pretend with and Baekhyun has a girlfriend, so lucky him. Unlike me...” his voice decreases in volume as he twiddles with his fingers.

“H-Hey,” Jongin places Blackie first on the floor before turning to Kyungsoo who looks at him with eager and determined eyes. Again, who can just say no to this adorable high schooler? Definitely not Jongin. “We’ll get those cupcakes tomorrow. I promise you. If you like, I can go as early as 1pm. How about 10 am?”

“But, hyung. You can’t skip classes for me.” Kyungsoo whimpers cutely as he bounces on his folded legs.

Jongin grins boyishly and cups the boy’s cheek gently. His other hand is placed on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and gives it an assuring pat. “My subjects tomorrow are mostly just minors. It won’t hurt to ditch them once in awhile. Don’t worry that much.”

 _“Hyung,”_ he juts out his fat lower lip, long lashes fluttering on pearly skin and Jongin swoons from the sight. His heart skips a beat whenever Kyungsoo calls him _hyung_ and drags the syllable longer than how it was supposed to be said. “I owe you big time! Thank you!”

Almost losing his balance because Kyungsoo threw himself on him for a big hug, Jongin hesitantly moves his arms at first, but submits to the younger boy’s embrace as he, too, holds him tight around his arms.

Kyungsoo buries his face on his chest and nuzzles on his covered pecs. Jongin felt like his soul was sucked in by some formidable force, but it was just Kyungsoo, clinging to him and looking up at him with balls of shimmering stars that are his eyes staring at his. Match it up with his dazzling milky way that are his lips dotted with the brightest star that is his mole on his upper lip. Jongin can die peacefully like this.

 

-

 

Jongin met Kyungsoo a year ago when Sehun brought his younger brother in their university to tour him around. Back that time, he was still with Taemin, but he couldn’t deny that he’s attracted with a certain red haired boy that is Sehun’s younger brother. He looked good in red dyed hair. He didn’t expect that he’d be that attractive like a goddess sent from heaven. He even cursed Sehun in his head for not giving him a warning, but Chanyeol was too keen that after they had a meal at McDonalds and Sehun and Kyungsoo finally left to go home, the taller male gave him a hard push and exclaimed, “You like the kid! You can’t lie to me.”

Since their first meeting, Jongin admits, he couldn’t stop thinking about red hair, pillowy heart shape lips, big eyes like the size of full moons and that deep saccharine manly voice owned by a cute and adorable babe Do Kyungsoo.

A few meetings with Sehun’s brother occurred and at the time when Jongin had a sleepover at Chanyeol’s place, because he has nobody to listen to him about his brawl with Taemin, Jongin realized that he couldn’t stay any longer with Taemin. They were not the same couple they used to be anymore. A lot of things changed between them. It was apparent that they were just staying for each other as a company, but not as someone who can love them wholly. And just when Jongin decided to meet up with Taemin in a secluded street before sunset, Taemin broke it off first. The feeling was mutual, and so they separated ways and decided not to talk with each other for awhile to be able to move on.

That time, Jongin went to a convenience store to buy cups of instant noodles. He thought stress eating would help him take his mind off his post breakup. But when a certain cute redhead came up to him and greeted him with the biggest joyous smile he had ever seen for that day, Jongin took a leap by starting a conversation with him. Abandoning the thought of purchasing cups of noodles, he instead purchased two plastics of _Bunggeopang_ for them and proceeded to walk home and talked about anything they could bring up from personal experiences to their dreams in the future.

That night, he also got Kyungsoo’s phone number with a name that the younger inputted— _kyungiesaur_ which he thought was very childish, but cute nonetheless.

They became textmates. Chanyeol is aware of it, while Sehun isn’t.

Jongin thought he’d never find someone he could talk about anything he wanted. Being someone vocal with his feelings, he’s been aware that not everyone would take him seriously. He only wants someone to listen to him, not someone who would just joke on his feelings. Sometimes, Chanyeol is like that, but he’s the only person he trusts the most that he could voice out his thoughts with. But not until Kyungsoo came in his life.

Kyungsoo is a good listener. He might be three years younger than him, but he’s very reliable friend. He doesn’t reprimand Jongin and he doesn’t take his feelings lightly whenever he’s in a slump. Kyungsoo, rather, encourages him, cheers him up and makes him feel better afterwards, the reason he started to like the younger boy more.

Talking and being with Kyungsoo relaxes him.

But there’s just one problem. He can’t act on his feelings yet. But maybe the perfect timing would soon come and when it does, he’ll take another leap for it.

 

-

 

Jongin attended his first class which is News Writing. He’s an aspiring journalist and he couldn’t just miss that class that he loves.

Luckily, they were dismissed once they were done with their news stories which focus on politics that day. Their professor is strict, yet he prays he’d at least get a satisfying grade on his paper.

Arriving at Kyungsoo’s school earlier than their planned meet up time, Jongin lounges himself first in an empty bench under a tree providing him shade.  Some female students gives him brief glances, but Jongin casts away his eyes from them so as not to give them wrong signals that he’s interested with them. To busy himself first, he he pulls out his phone instead and texts Kyungsoo.

_I’m here near building C. See you._

Fifteen minutes later, he hears Kyungsoo’s voice behind calling his name.

“Jongin!”

He rises up from his seat and turns around to meet Kyungsoo with a smile. One day he just found Kyungsoo calling him by his name without honorifics. One time Kyungsoo suddenly asked if it’s okay to call him Jongin too. It was funny because he looked scared that time, but Jongin just laughed at him and said that he doesn’t mind calling him by his name despite their age difference.

“How was class?” Jongin ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair fondly. He loves to do it on the younger everytime they’ll meet because he finds Kyungsoo endearing with his eyes closed while getting his hair messed up, though his hair doesn’t really get messed up at all. Just a few pats here and there and his silky soft hair is down and new. Kyungsoo would even finger comb his brown dyed hair and flip it charmingly, it was a sight to die for.

Whenever Kyungsoo does it, Jongin dies every second and resurrects after. Dies. Resurrects. Actually, Jongin doesn’t mind it one bit. He would even replay the magical scene in his head in slow motion like in movies every after Kyungsoo does run his fingers through his hair and flips it.

Jongin darts his tongue on his lips.

“They’re boring. Boring lessons, boring teachers, boring, boring. I’m staring at the wall clock instead because I can’t wait to see you, boyfriend!”

Jongin jolts when Kyungsoo grabs his arm and hugs it. He swallows down a lump from his throat and takes a lungful of air as he wanders his eyes around the trees surrounding them.

“Jonginnie, why won’t you look at me? We gonna play pretend today, remember? Did I scare you? Surprise you?”

Right when Jongin turns to his now pretend boyfriend, he suddenly regrets it, because _fuck_ Kyungsoo is pouting and batting his long lashes at him.

“Jongin, don’t forget, we have to act like a couple or it will be suspicious!” Kyungsoo whines, squeezing his arm tightly.

“I didn’t forget. You didn’t scare me.”

This is dangerous. Jongin feels like exploding from these several emotions sitting inside him. This is what he wanted for long. To be Kyungsoo’s boyfriend is a long time dream of his and even if this is pretend, he couldn’t believe this is how it felt to be Kyungsoo’s. Though this would just be temporary, Jongin should play the game for Kyungsoo and perhaps relish the moment he has for a short amount of time.

Closing his eyes and opening it after, Jongin starts to play his role. He starts by looping his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and pulling him closer.

“You might have a boring morning, _jagi,_ but trust me I’ll make your day a bomb.”

Jongin slaps himself inwardly for coming up with a lame line.

Yet, Kyungsoo freezes from his hold, fisting on the sleeve of his shirt as he stares up at him with pink dusting his cheeks.

Jongin wants to heave out a breath, but can’t.

“We’re boyfriends, Soo. Be a good boy.”

In a serious note, Jongin doesn’t know what he’s saying anymore. His mouth takes over and kisses the apple of Kyungsoo’s cheek for the very first time.

His heart stutters.

“Okay, _jagi_.”

 

-

 

They were awkward a few minutes ago, but Jongin is glad Kyungsoo is back to his bubbly self, still hugging Jongin’s arm as he tours him around the campus.

Kyungsoo talks a lot. He talks about how he sheltered himself at the shed next to the Music Hall when it rained two weeks ago. He told about the scary stories circulating around the campus, the most unforgettable experiences he had this year and where he caught Baekhyun feeling up his girlfriend somewhere secluded near the parking lot area. Kyungsoo has so many stories to tell and Jongin indulges himself with the sight of Kyungsoo’s bright lovely smile, doe eyes crinkling and cheeks reddening due to the sun’s heat. Also mentioning, the plush lips tugging up to form a heart shape smile that has Jongin’s heart skipping a beat and guts twisting he suddenly has the urge to kiss Kyungsoo straight on the lips this time. But he doesn’t do it.

The newly opened branch of Pastry Heaven inside the campus is crowded mostly of couples who wants to avail the pricey box of their heavenly indeed cupcakes for free. Attending an exclusive school since Kyungsoo’s family is very well off, their school allows stores to open up branches inside the campus. There is a _TacoBell, Starbucks, Dairy Queen, Subway_ and other small food establishments inside where students buy their food and hang out at.

"So many people came," Kyungsoo comments beside him as they fall in line to order some drinks and get their well deserved award for being the best actors of the day.

"Their pastries are loved by many. I'm not surprised a lot came today." He darts his eyes around and then sees the person in charge for their promo  interrogating a couple, a man and woman about something that has her driving away the couple without giving them one of the boxes of cupcakes piled up on the booth she's in.

"I can't wait for our cupcakes," Kyungsoo giggles, pressing his hand on his mouth. "I mean, my cupcakes."

Jongin's eyes are still fixated at the woman manning the promo booth. Another couple was driven away by her and Jongin isn't stupid to easily conclude that the woman is strict in distributing the free goods.

"Jongin? You okay?"

"I think that staff interrogates the couples asking for their free stuff."

Suddenly, a man and woman start to suck each other's faces and they were granted their free box of cupcakes.

"Do you think we have to kiss?" Kyungsoo lifts his head, eyes probing and worrying his lip.

Jongin stills from the question, not knowing what to answer.

"This is harder than I thought," Kyungsoo stares down and sighs. His hands fall limp on his sides and Jongin's heart drops from the sight so he quickly grabs Kyungsoo's fingers and entwines their hands.

"We can't back out now," a tight squeeze. "I don't mind kissing you as long as you won't mind too."

Kyungsoo meets his eyes again, now with a look of gratitude spreading on his eyes and lips. "You're really my favorite hyung!"

"Not your Sehun hyung?"

Kyungsoo's lips puckered, thick brows pinching together. "He can just marry Chanyeol hyung."

They are next to order in the counter.

"What?" Shell-shocked, Jongin's voice raise an octave higher, gaining the other students' attention. He bows at them in apology, while Kyungsoo just giggles and rests his head on his arm.

"I'll order drinks for us, _jagi_."

 

-

 

Sweat gathers at the back of his neck while gripping the bubbletea Kyungsoo ordered for him.

They are next to the touchy couple in front of them to get their free box of cupcakes.

Kyungsoo looks chill and laid-back as he happily sips on his drink. His head is leaning on his arm which in fact Jongin finds cute. It also adds more effect to their little pretend. The more skinship they do, the more convincing they will be to the staff who hands out the free boxes of cupcakes to couples.

As they near their turn, Kyungsoo tugs on his arm and stares up at him.

"Will you kiss me, Jongin hyung?"

Jongin connects their eyes together. He's searching through Kyungsoo's eyes if he really wants to be kissed or he's hesitating. But Jongin can't read Kyungsoo. It doesn't even help when his gaze drifts on the younger boy's perfectly sculpted bow shaped lips.

Kyungsoo's lower lip is thick and pinkish. Jongin will not deny that he didn't think once but thrice that he fantasized of kissing this pair of soft looking lips. He will not deny that he dreamed of nibbling the fat lower lip, drag his teeth on it and curl his tongue around Kyungsoo's pink wet muscle. He wants to--

"May I get your receipt please?"

They break eye contact and look away when the lady calls for their attention again. Strokes of pink hues blossom their cheeks. They both turn their heads to the opposite direction to avoid direct eye contact as awkwardness starts to reign over them.

 Kyungsoo hands out their receipt and immediately wraps his arms around Jongin's waist before leaning his head on his arm.

"How long you two have been together?" The lady breaks the ice and Jongin stays rigid. His brain was dry at the moment he couldn't come up with a decent answer to cover their lies.

Kyungsoo still clings to him and after a few seconds that felt like thirty minutes of torture, Kyungsoo speaks up for them.

"A year now. My boyfriend is older than me for five years. He's graduating soon and I honestly can't wait for our anniversary because he promised to take me on that day," he giggles and Jongin is surprised Kyungsoo was doing well with pretending. "You know what I mean when I said _take_ , right?" His free hand moves towards Jongin's torso, palm flat on it as Kyungsoo draws invisible shapes on it. "My boyfriend has juicy abs too that I _loooove_ so much!"

Jongin wants to say something more. He only did when Kyungsoo pokes his side and says, "Say something, _jagi_."

Jongin makes sure not to mess this up. His left hand moves on his nape, rubbing it sheepishly as his eyes zeroes in on Kyungsoo who stares at him with full admiration and something indescribable that has him feeling uneasy.

Turning away, he faces the staff and says awkwardly, "He's everything that I want and need," he gazes back at Kyungsoo and it's not his pretentious self that speaks now, but what his heart and mind has been wanting to say for long. "I can't imagine myself without him. Since the day I met him, he already got me. I still had a boyfriend back then, but he got me. We became friends, we talked a lot, he listened to me without judging what I did, what I think, and I just fell for more. And," his Adam's apple bobs up and down as he continues, drinking up the sight of Kyungsoo's cheeks glowing red. "I want him to be mine and I promise to take care of him and love him. He deserves to be loved. He's the reason why my days are brighter and the brightest when I'm next to him. I love you Kyungsoo. I love you."

Jongin leans in to capture Kyungsoo's  inviting lips. Their lips were a centimeter apart. The shorter boy's eyes double in size. Jongin grips on his cup of bubbletea gently before sealing the kiss. Unfortunately, their lips only hover together as the lady before them clears her throat, breaking their moment of truth, the opportunity Jongin has been waiting for so long.

Holding their condensed drinks in hand, they both turn to the staff to know their final verdict.

Jongin wants to flip. He just said all the things bottling inside his chest for long. This might look like a pretend for Kyungsoo, but the words he dropped were all genuine, word by word, phrase by phrase.

The lady gives them a puzzling smile.

"Out of all the couples I met today, so far, you two are the cutest!"

 

-

 

The sun is too bright and scorching hot and Jongin is sweating buckets. He didn't run a mile neither did anything that would make his shirt soaked from sweat nor got his drink splashed on his shirt, because that would just be disgusting and sticky.

He and Kyungsoo are sitting next to each other in an empty gazebo in the university's garden. Their drinks are both half empty. The box of cupcakes sits in between them, being the only space they got as they take careful sips of their bubbletea.

Kyungsoo has to go back soon to class, but he has been silent since they walked out of the pastry shop.

Students pass by their gazebo, mostly holding drinks from Pastry Heaven Shop. Some couples carry boxes of cupcakes on their way back to the school building. Some are just casually talking, laughing and doing their own businesses that free time. Jongin doesn't know how to address what just happened to them in the shop.

"You sound like you really do like me," Kyungsoo speaks first. Jongin doesn't know how the younger does it because just when he's about to speak his mind, Kyungsoo would always beat him first to it.

Biting the tip of his straw hard to alleviate the tension he's feeling, Jongin leans on the post of the gazebo and heaves out a breath. "It's the truth."

"Are you kidding me??" Kyungsoo eyes widen like saucers.

He puts his drink next to him and turns to Kyungsoo. "I am not. I do like you, Soo."

Kyungsoo turns away and fidgets on his seat. He nibbles on his nail and the blush is apparent on his milky cheeks down his neck.

"I d-didn't know."

"This is why I'm telling you now and now you know. I'm not expecting you to return my feelings back." Jongin smiles warmly. "Besides, I finally feel better after saying this to you. I have a crush on you at first, but after talking with you for a long time and hanging out with you, I fell in love with you."

"I'm just a kid, hyung," he mumbles lowly, but Jongin catches it. “I’m just sixteen, you’re twenty-one.”

"Who cares?" Jongin cackles to lift up Kyungsoo's mood and reaches out his arm to ruffle Kyungsoo's hair.  Kyungsoo closes his eyes. "It doesn't matter to me. How about you, do you mind dating an ahjussi like me?"

He drops his hand and stares at Kyungsoo intently. The boy has his legs pressed together and the drink sits on his lap, both hands holding it, condensation wetting his palms also.

The silence stretches and the school bell rings, indicating the five minutes later the next classes will start, but Kyungsoo remains unmoving and Jongin is slightly nervy about this. Being the elder one and being someone who should be mature about taking rejection, Jongin mentally prepares himself for the answer that will come out of Kyungsoo's lips.

The boy lifts up his gaze and parts his lips. Small voice reaches out to his ears as he takes in the words Kyungsoo says.

"Will you kiss me now?"

“Uh...” Jongin shifts his eyes around, but he felt a warm touch pressing his cheek. Kyungsoo is too fast, always beats him when he’s about to do something that he wants to happen. Luckily, Kyungsoo does what he wants to happen. He really want to kiss Kyungsoo, make him his, yet Kyungsoo does it by kissing his cheek.

 His breath hitches from the contact and as he faces Kyungsoo back, the boy is already gathering the box of cupcakes in his hand and sips on his drink, emptying it. A gurgling sound fills in the silence as the drink is finally empty. Kyungsoo puts the cup on the cemented floor and confronts Jongin next.

"Thank you for today, Jongin." His lips curl up. "Even if we haven't able to convince that woman that we're dating, you still purchased a box of cupcakes for me." He gazes at the box on hand, a fond look on his face. "But I'm still up for returning the favor I promised you. Anything would you like to have that I can give?"

Their eyes connect, unfaltering, unwavering.

Jongin towers the younger boy and places his big palm over the boy's head, then ruffles it. Automatically, Kyungsoo's eyes flutter close like how Blackie does when petted.

"I only have one thing to ask from you," Jongin breathes in and out, steps closer to the younger boy until the tips of their shoes touch.

Their eyes communicate.

"Tell it."

"If I kiss you, would you comprehend?"

"Then make me understand."

Jongin answers him with a peck on the lips.

 

-

 

Silence and tension hangs in the air. The clock ticks loudly and the whirring of the fan talks for them for a moment. Jongin repeatedly convinces himself that everything is going to be okay, but he doesn't also want to get his hopes up. The feeling of uneasiness pooling down his stomach makes his hands clammy. He wants to pull out his hand from Kyungsoo's grasp, but the younger holds it firmly, not a little bothered of the wetness of skin sticking on him too.

"Hyung, can you please say something now? You're making us nervous." Kyungsoo demands for his big brother to speak. Sehun, sitting across them, still keeps a smouldering look thrown at Jongin who deflects it with his soft genuine gaze.

"We don't want to keep our relationship for long. You need to know about us Sehun. This is why I'm here, to ask for your permission, for your blessing." Jongin gulps down. "I love your brother, man."

"And I love him too, hyung. Just say something, will you?"

Sehun breaks his hard look from Jongin as he slumps on the chair and heaves a sigh.

"I honestly don't mind you two dating. I'm not that surprised to be honest. I've been keeping an eye on you Kyungsoo. I caught your phone one time and saw Jongin messaging you. But now that this is official, would I even be selfish and take away my brother from the sole reason that gives him happiness lately? I'm not heartless." There's a small reassuring smile on his face and then turns to Jongin. "I trust you, bro. Just don't hurt my brother or I'll be the one who'll hurt you. Are we clear?"

Relieved, Jongin nods in acquiesce. "I understand. I've been keeping it for long from you that I have feelings for your brother. Only Chanyeol knows. I was scared to tell you."

Kyungsoo giggles beside. "You were scared of my hyung?" His giggles are so cute; instead of getting irked from the teasing his boyfriend does Jongin smiles fondly at him and squeezes his hand before giving Sehun the serious eyes.

"I'm thankful, bro," but he gets cut because Sehun sniggers too. "Why are you laughing?" Jongin's lips puckered.

The two boys cackle. It took a minute for them to calm down. Sehun wipes off the invisible tears on his eyes while Kyungsoo leans on his shoulder and hides his face on the crook of his neck.

Both elder males are aware of Kyungsoo's clingy nature. In fact, Jongin gets weak to the bones whenever Kyungsoo latches to him like a koala. He's been that way to him even before when they were still on the stage of friendship, but now that they are more than that, Jongin still gets weak from the younger boy's touches it actually drives him insane most of the time.

"Before I forget, stay clean. No sex first." Sehun reminds, pointing a finger at the both of them and Jongin freezes on his seat, but manages a croaky stutter, "G-Gladly."

But he could feel Kyungsoo on his neck smirking, but also manages to let out an assuring, "Trust me on that, hyung. No touch down there yet."

"Good to hear," Sehun gets up. "I'll just clean up the dishes first."

Once Sehun is out of earshot, the couple look at each other and kiss briefly.

"Can we do it again, Jongin?" Kyungsoo wiggles his brows. His voice drops an octave low, riling up Jongin to do it with him again despite Sehun's reminder.

"We can, but not here, baby." Jongin inwardly sighs, but outwardly smiles as he pecks his boyfriend's chubby cheek.

Kyungsoo beams, raising his pinky. “Pinky promise?

“Pinky promise.” Jongin kisses his forehead instead of wrapping his pinky with Kyungsoo’s.

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
